1. Field of the Invention
An anti-backlash assembly of the type for transferring motion via a pin movable along a slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lever assembly to which the subject invention pertains transfers rotary motion to motion of the pin along the a slot, or vice versa. One such lever is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,957 granted to Nishishita, which discloses an lever assembly with a pivot lever including a body portion disposed in a plane for disposition on a shaft on an axis and a pivot lever portion extending radially from the body portion to a pivot lever distal end. A second lever member is coupled to the pivot lever with the coupling including a pin engagement slot and a pin slideable along the slot.
Such prior art levers are successful, however, too much of a gap may exist between the pin and the slot, allowing too much tolerance. This gap can cause the pin to rattle within the slot throughout its range of movements.